


Pecking Order

by Stegosaur



Series: Familial Slavery [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, M/M, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: A year after Raphael redefined their family hierarchy, Donatello seeks to establish his own position within the family.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Familial Slavery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pecking Order

It had been almost a year since Raphael had unveiled his new property to the family, and shockingly little had changed aside from being down a turtle while out on patrol. Training with Leonardo was held every day, sparring matches ran twice a week, and Raphael managed their exercise routines and rest days, keeping the three of them and their slave in peak physical condition. Donatello needed little incentive to adjust to the new normal, as being able to discipline the slave for interruptions or damage to his lab or equipment meant he had ample time to actually make progress on his projects. He had ended up cleaning up almost a decade of technical debt in just the first four months, much to the delight of his senior siblings.

  
"Thank you slave." Donatello dismissed the slave from his lab, watching his former brother's bare ass in the dim glow of his computer screens as it departed without so much as a gurgle or groan. It had brought Donatello his fifth cup of coffee for the day, freshly brewed blackness swirling gently around his favorite mug. Whereas he had always used and reused the same old pot of drip coffee on a warmer throughout the day, having a dedicated slave for the household meant every cup was made fresh via French Press, its beans grinded immediately before use and his mug washed and dried before each pour. If this was anything like the coffee shops on the surface, then Donatello could totally empathize with humans who insisted on their takeaway coffee. His free hand danced across the keyboard while he took a sip of the hot coffee, hidden windows popping back into view and splaying their contents across his desktops.

Something had been bothering Donatello for a while now. He and Leo had been fairly close before Raphael and Michelangelo, ahem, 'altered their relationship', but as time went on he felt more and more isolated from his elder siblings. Even when they had been together, their love making had been, for lack of a better word, routine. They were equals, and focused on a quick climax over foreplay or teasing or kinks. Sex was little more than an outlet for a very specific kind of frustration, a flushing of the brain with a flood of pleasant chemicals and endorphins. They might kiss, or stroke, or rub against one another, but it never lasted long before Donatello was under Leonardo and stroking his own erection while Leo plowed his ass. They would climax, clean up, and get back to whatever they were doing before their tryst. It hadn't bothered Donatello much at the time, or at least that's what he lied to himself, but seeing how happy everyone was now that Raphael was single and the family had a slave had increasingly wore on his patience. He and Leo's sex dropped off dramatically, and Donatello was seemingly last to get a hold of his former younger brother for any sort of sexual relief of his own. The slave was in just as hot demand as Raphael himself, and Leo always seemed to be preoccupied with one or the other, usually both.

Donatello clicked through an album of security photographs, most of them from Michelangelo's old room as the slave was bound for its own training regimen. Raphael had commissioned a sex machine from him around the three month mark, expressing a desire to loosen up the slave with an automatic, never-tiring dildo mounted to some sort of piston or pole. Donatello was thrilled to build it, although his hopes of testing it were dashed as the slave had been mounted to it daily since he installed the device in the new dungeon. The slave didn't even know it was coming, Raphael's devious grin burned into his memory as they strapped the slave into a pillory and let the machine go for hours until the lube ran dry. Even Leonardo seemed to approve of the torment, stroking his erection as the slave moaned and squirmed in a futile attempt to get himself off. With an eye for safety, Donatello had made sure the machine had a safeguard that prevented the rod or toy from inserting too deep into its victim or causing damage; the side effect was it never got close enough to hit the prostate, a requirement for an anal-stimulated climax. It drove the slave wild, but kept it desperate for more. He had desperately hoped to try it on himself first, but Raphael was strict about its testing and deployment: the slave would do it all, and no free turtle would ever be subject to such a debasing machine.

A video feed lit up on one of the windows as the slave returned to its dungeon, Raphael and Leonardo already waiting on it with gear in hand. As usual, Donatello hadn't been invited to their little play session, but that was fine. Really, he was fine with that, because he understood that sometimes you just need something a little rougher, a little harder, and surely a genius like him couldn't deliver something like that as good as Raphael, or as degrading as the slave. His erection surged as he watched Raphael roughly shove the slave against a pillory and slam the top down over its neck and wrists, the slave wincing in anticipation of being pinched by the wood. Both it and Raph were well practiced in its use, however, and no such injury had ever occurred. Leonardo handed Raphael the padlocks needed to lock the pillory in place, then went about kicking the slave's ankles aside and clipping a spreader bar between them. Donnie sighed wistfully as neither wasted time stroking their cocks and inserting them into the slave, Leonardo taking the rear with a bottle of lubricant balanced atop the slave's shell while Raphael immediately filled the slave's throat with his cock until its bulge was visible even on the camera feed. The slave had ample practice in satisfying them both, Donatello boosting the recorded framerate to catch the subtle swaying of the slave's hips against Leo's thrusts, keeping its shell and spine rigid so as not to rock the bottle or tilt his head. Raph's body blocked the top of the slave's head, but Donatello knew the turtle toy was sucking air in through its nostrils every time Raph pulled back after a thrust, readying himself for the next and the inevitable orgasm that he'd soon receive.

Donatello tabbed the feed away with two angry pecks at the keyboard, the entire desk jostling slightly. Alright, maybe he wasn't fine, maybe he was actually pretty upset at being left out of the loop _again_. Maybe he was sick and tired of the three of them having all the fun, and him being left to masturbate to porn in his lab alone. Maybe he envied all the attention Michelangelo got from the two bigger turtles, the sex and training and torment and teasing and love and physicality and...

He sighed, his erection floundering. He'd tried to cut his own depression off at the pass, to try and find joy in being a voyeur at the very least, but Donatello had to face the music eventually: he envied Michelangelo. He and Leo never really had the intimacy Raphael and Michelangelo shared, and damnit, that's something Donatello desperately wanted for himself. Fine, he wasn't quite sure what to make of the sudden pivot of their familial relationship when Raphael rose to the top and Michelangelo willfully sank to the bottom, but as time went on and his involvement in the group continued to wane, Donatello realized that the three of them were completely happy how things turned out, and that he alone wasn't satisfied with the new norm. Part of him felt like Leo was getting something from Michelangelo that he couldn't get from himself, but Donnie also knew that wasn't true: offers of collars or fuzzy handcuffs went ignored in favor of a quick, almost clinical intercourse. So why had Leonardo suddenly let himself go when the slave debuted and Raphael took charge? Was he given some sort of freedom or permission to just...let loose?

_I am Lord and Master until you or Donnie prove otherwise._

The words suddenly flashed back into Donatello's mind from that first night, a hushed whisper to Leonardo when they thought Donatello was out of earshot. Or perhaps, maybe Raphael knew Donatello hadn't gone straight to the infirmary first that night, but instead checked his own lab for lube before bolting back across the lair to the infirmary stockpile. Maybe Raphael had left that breadcrumb for him to jump on, an opportunity to demonstrate his worth to the new family hierarchy. And now that he really thought it through, maybe that was what Leo was looking for: relieved of duty as leader in the household, but assured of his position topside and in the Dojo, he could finally cut loose and indulge his own proclivities.

Donatello churred, stroking his renewed erection. Yes, all of that made sense if you took Raphael at his word that night. Leonardo indulged in his desires, as did Raphael and Michelangelo. Donatello wasn't being left out, he himself was _withdrawing_ from the group, trying to find the old Leo to mate with when the new one was out there plowing Raph's slave and loving his new life. If Donatello wanted to join, he had to assert his own desires within this new norm, and find a way to fit into the hierarchy Raphael established. If Raphael was going to be the Lord and Master of the lair, and Leo clearly wasn't going to challenge him in that role, then that just left Donatello to go up against him.

Donatello smirked. He'd make Raphael earn that title, and get what he wanted in the end after all.


End file.
